plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Murderer XL 2
MXL2 is the sequel of the remake of the sequel to Murderer. The objective is to survive a total of 30 minutes, kill the murderer or leave the area for 15 turns. If you are the murderer, if you kill everyone, you won. You can use abilities, unlike the prequel. PMs are also used. Maps *Mount Chill Mansion - Mount Chill! You know it? That place where everything is lying about the name! No special gimmicks. *Wild West - The ol' we't. The gimmick is that surprises are 90% more common! Has no achievements as of 1.0.0 *Mount Chili - The volcano! No going in Igneous Cabbage's house however! The caves can be used to hide. *Area 42 - Area 42... Nothing else! Roam around the area guarded by FBI and Military. Becareful, they are the gimmick! *The Meat Business - In the sawmill! You can throw your kills in the blender, or you can hide there! Returning Features *Monitor Views - View using the monitor to scout what your friends are doing. *Return state - Return a state of a specific building. *MOST ROLEPLAYS ARE IN PRIVATE MESSAGES ONLY! Everyone will have to PM the host, and then they will do their moves and what they want to do. I will view every PM. Powerups - Simple! *Rabbitationality (Jump so high!) *Speed (Run faster!) *Punch (Not a murderer? Punch your opponents with this!) *Dash (Dash to another place if you're stuck in a corner!) ENCHANTED TOMES! - Enchant them with any enchant. Just eat the tome, and you have it. **Locksmith: Detects enchanted tomes (both) **Cook: Cooks any opponent in a hit (murderers only) **Power: Improves speed/punch powerups by 50% (players only) **Poison Slower: Can throw potions of poison/slowness (both) **Blast: Can make explosions with tome (players only) **Tripwire Plus: Makes tripwire longer (players only) *Smoke: Places smoke on the ground, blinding players. (both) *Net: Throw a net at opponent, paralyzing players. (murderers only) *Newton: Ignore gravitational force from sucking you in pits. (murderers only) *Infinity: Have infinite pellets (murderers only) SURPRISE! Surprising attacks just for the sake of it, they include *Rodeo: Thousands of Bull Riders with nets come to destroy a building *Darude - Sandstorm: Thousands of MLG zombies come with guns and will attack both murderers and players. *HIGH TIDE!: Survive the coastal calamity. New Features 1.0.0 Powerups *Shotgun - you can obtain them, although any obtained can't be used out of the RP. *Uzi - You can obtain and use them, although any obtained can't be used out of the RP. *Freeway - Get a freeway and drift all over places! *Three Rods - Throw three roads at enemies Achievements *Five achievement sets. Areas *four new areas and one returning. Misc. *You can now jump over the TNT whenever it's going to explode. Update Log 1.0.0 - Level Two *Added Four Powerups *Added Five Achievement Tiers * Added Four Areas *You can now jump over TNT *A FreddyFckboy poster can be seen at the wall of Area 42. *Murderer is no longer immortal! Achievements Achievements are obtained by users. Global *Shotgun Showdown - Find at least five Shotguns of any type in one round! Reward: $3,000 and Infinite Pump Shotgun Ammo *Uzi Rider - Find at least five Uzis and a Freeway Bike of any type in one round! Reward: $3,000 and Fireproof Freeway Bike and Infinite Uzi Ammo *Get up, get down! - Start your first round. Reward: $10 *Achievement - Get all achievements! Reward: $2,000,000 and Bulletproof Gear Mount Chill Mansion Exclusive *Stalker - Get to the Aqua Lighthouse! Reward: '''Combat Shotgun *Burning Bridges - Destroy the lavakeeper '''Reward: Fireproof Gear *Carjacker to a Helijacker - Steal the helicopter available and use it to win the round Reward: Hopper and a Skycrane *PC Hacker - Destroy all computers barefisted as a Murderer Reward: 'Water Broom *Aloof with my achievements - Get all achievements '''Reward: '$25,000 Mount Chili Exclusive *Fun Dungeon - Hide in all caves in one round! 'Reward: '$1,000,000 *Food Sample - Get all the Cyber Orbs in the caves. '''Reward: $2,500 and Mansion. *Hoot Hoot - Jump into the lava! Reward: M4 1000 ammo *Blaz-a - Get all achievements. Reward: Mini-gun 500 ammo Area 42 *Ten Murderers o Trio - Kill 9 guards and kill the Murderer! Reward:'''Skycrane *The Stretched Van - Steal TNT. '''Reward: Barracks *Lucky Clover - Get the Alien Detector. Reward: '$150,000 *Illuminati Confirmed - Get all achievements. '''Reward: '$250,000 The Meat Business Exclusive *Chicken Nugget - Destroy twenty chicken using a knife, then throw the corpses in the sawmill and eat it to heal your health! '''Reward: $15,000 and Five Greenauras *Turbo Driver - Jump in the turbo sawmill three times and survive! Reward: $20,000 and Sattelite Stones *Wave Goodbye - Kill the murderer using the chainsaw available! $200,000, Hovercraft Vortex and AK-47 *Satan's got us a heat - Kill three people by throwing them in the sawmill, without being a murderer! *Fresh Meat - Get all achievements for The Meat Business '''Reward: '''Bulletproof Fireproof Iceproof Harvester Vehicle Category:Roleplays